O primeiro
by Doomina
Summary: convite aceito. encontro marcado. momento perfeito. beijo inesperado. Songfic. JL.


**N/A:**

Agradecimentos super especiais à minhas quatro betas, que revisaram alguma das partes dessa monstrinho. **Moony**, **Lihhelsing**, **Gwen** e **Lori**. Muito obrigada, queridas! :*

Essa song contém POVs de James e Lily a cada nova estrofe da música. Para evitar confusão, eu especificarei os POVs parte por parte. Certo?

A música utilizada foi a Hands Down, do Dashboard Confession, que eu pessoalmente, acho a cara de JL.

Ok, espero que gostem.

* * *

**AVISO:** _Essa fic é **Universo Alternativo.** Ou seja, nada de magia por aqui. Isso esclarecido. Boa leitura!_

_

* * *

_

**O primeiro**

por Doomina

**

* * *

**

_**Prologue**_

Lily's POV

Eu não esperava que nada pudesse salvar aquele dia.

Enquanto arrumava minhas coisas dentro do armário (ou bagunçava-as mais ainda), eu imaginava em como ficaria feliz se não tivesse me levantado da cama naquela manhã. Deveria ter permanecido lá mesmo, quentinha, quietinha e feliz. Desta forma eu não teria passado por aquela prova surpresa de História, ou por aquele grupinho de garotas gabando-se dos presentes que ganhariam de Dia dos namorados. Até Alice tinha evitado comentar sobre o seu encontro com Frank no fim de semana. E onde eu estaria em pleno Dia dos Namorados? Num jantar em família com meus pais e Petúnia.

Não que eu estivesse procurando um namorado urgentemente, mas essa era a primeira vez que eu tinha idade o suficiente para sair de casa acompanhada e ninguém havia me convidado para fazê-lo. Certo. Tudo bem então. Recuperei meu pouco ânimo e fechei a porta de alúmino, quase saltando para trás ao notar o rosto de James Potter ali, me encarando com aqueles olhos de cão sem dono.

- O que foi agora, Potter? Eu não estou de bom humor, já vou avisando.

- Pelo menos você está sozinha... – replicou ele, num sorriso maroto e contente.

Pois é. Era verdade que quando eu estava acompanhada, eu tinha mais segurança para mandá-lo pastar, embora eu não tivesse certeza que faria isso naquele dia. Estava exausta demais para formular algum comentário sarcástico e infalível para que ele fosse embora. Cruzei os braços, esperando o que já sabia que viria a seguir.

- Vai fazer alguma coisa amanhã à noite?

Sim. Era exatamente isso que eu esperava. O que foi novidade para mim era que a resposta que eu costumava dar ficou presa na minha garganta. De repente, eu desejava não ter de usar as palavras "Estou ocupada", e finalmente dar uma chance àquele tão persistente convite de Potter. Definitivamente, seria mais divertido do que ouvir minha tia perguntar quando é que eu iria acompanhada à uma das festas da família. Mas será que seria mesmo?

- E então...? – retomou Potter, ainda esperando minha resposta.

- Não sei. Acho que nada.

- Você gostaria de fazer alguma coisa comigo?

- Além de explicar o que significa a expressão duplo sentido?

- Ah, bem... Eu quis dizer, você gostaria de sair comigo no sábado?

- Eu aceito.

Ele arregalou os olhos para mim, porém apenas por um segundo. Acho que pensou que era melhor não questionar os meus motivos ou fazer algum comentário sobre a persistência dele ser eficaz. Simplesmente me perguntou o melhor horário para me apanhar em casa e me entregou um pedaço de papel para que eu anotasse meu endereço e telefone. Não sei muito bem se ele andava saltitando como estava fazendo ao se afastar de mim e se juntar aos seus amiguinhos marotos, porém quando ele se afastou o suficiente, foi a minha vez de analisar o que acabara de acontecer.

Eu acabara de aceitar sair com James Potter no Dia dos Namorados. Totalmente imprevisível? Eu achava que sim. Caminhei até o portão da escola, absorta em pensamentos ao adentrar o veículo que me esperava há algum tempo. Meu pai resmungou pelo atraso e avisou que Petúnia provavelmente estava furiosa com a demora para apanhá-la. Ajustei meu cinto de segurança e recuperei a fala, avisando meu pai que não poderia comparecer ao jantar em família na noite seguinte. Ele disfarçou um sorriso numa frase do tipo "Tenha cuidado com esses garotos" e continuou a dirigir.

Sorri também, e estiquei a mão para o painel, ligando o rádio em seguida.

* * *

**_Breathe in for luck, breathe in so deep_**

**_This air is blessed, you share with me_**

James' POV

Aquele nervosismo era inesperado. Quantas vezes eu tinha feito isso? Provavelmente o suficiente para não ficar aflito desse jeito. Talvez fosse por causa dela. Lily Evans. Sim. Definitivamente, ela era o problema. Ainda assim, eu não esperava que fosse ficar tão nervoso. Quantas vezes eu a convidei para sair? Perdi a conta. Então por que, quando ela finalmente aceita, eu fico assim? É melhor não pensar nisso agora.

Respirei fundo. Não ajudou. De novo. Não bastou. Mais uma vez. Não adiantou. Era estranho que eu podia fazer aquilo facilmente se não tivesse pensando em fazê-lo. Isso é, respirar. Como forma de vida era fácil, mas por que era preciso para seguir adiante com aquilo tudo era mais difícil do eu que pensava.

Se bem que eu não estava pensando em nada além de respirar, é claro. E bem... Esses pensamentos estavam atrapalhando a minha respiração. Tomei fôlego em uma última tentativa, inspirando pelo nariz todo o ar puro - naquele pequeno espaço dentro do carro - e soltando pela boca numa baforada que fez o vidro da janela ao meu lado embaçar. Observei a casa embaçada dela e senti meu estômago afundar.

Sai do carro, andei devagar até a porta e fitei a plaquinha com os números que acabara de conferir no papel que ela me entregara no dia anterior. Estava correto. Agora que eu estava parado em frente à casa dela, com o carro estacionado logo atrás, tudo parecia mais simples. Apertei a campainha e sorri meio de lado ao notar que não precisa mais me concentrar em respirar.

Quando Lily abriu a porta, eu perdi o fôlego ao admirá-la. Seus cabelos ruivos caiam como cascatas pelos ombros nus, pois ela usava um vestido azul marinho de alcinhas. A ruiva sorriu um pouco encabulada enquanto esticava uma das mãos para apanhar o casaco pendurado atrás da porta.

- Você está linda... – elogiei num sussurro rouco, pigarreei – Quer dizer, olá Lily. Pronta para ir?

- Claro. Só vou pegar a minha bolsa. – ela disse, desaparecendo por trás da porta que acabara de abrir.

Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos, pensando em como era inesperado que todo o meu nervosismo tivesse desaparecido, dando lugar à uma onda de alívio e calma.

* * *

**_This night is wild, so calm and dull_**

**_These hearts they race from self-control_**

Lily's POV**  
**

- Droga! Aposto que a Petúnia pegou a minha bolsa e sumiu com ela. – praguejei baixinho, revirando os casacos, guarda-chuvas e demais bolsas dentro do armário atrás da porta.

Nem me preocupei em disfarçar a irritação pela bagunça onde eu tentava encontrar a bolsa e ia perdendo toda a calma que conseguira adquirir depois de muito esforço. Resmunguei algo sobre como era correto pedir as coisas emprestadas antes de pegá-las enquanto James apenas assoviava calmamente. Como ele podia estar tão calmo?

Na verdade, eu não esperava que fosse ficar tão nervosa assim. Quer dizer, era apenas um encontro. Nada que eu não estivesse acostumada a fazer, ainda que não no Dia dos Namorados. Um passeio de carro até o restaurante, um jantar e boa noite. Tudo isso com James Potter. Ah, talvez ele fosse o problema.

- Lily? – ouvi sua voz, e voltei para o seu campo de visão, de cara amarrada. - Sabe, meu casaco tem bolsos grandes. – ele sugeriu, gentilmente.

Era inesperado que eu pudesse associar James Potter à gentileza. Ou a atraente. Ou a suportável. Naquele momento eu não conseguia pensar em nenhum defeito para aquele garoto que eu tanto evitava. Ainda que os cabelos deles estivessem completamente bagunçados, – como sempre – dessa vez, até que era charmoso.

Ele continuou esperando uma resposta, então eu relaxei os ombros e assenti positivamente. Coloquei as coisas básicas – como maquiagem, miniatura de escova de cabelos e carteira - nos bolsos do meu próprio casaco antes de lhe entregar minhas luvas e chaves, que ele guardou nos bolsos do sobretudo negro que usava.

Fechei a porta e caminhei pela estradinha de azulejos até o portão, notando o carro dele estacionado logo em frente. James estava ao meu lado e observava distraído o céu, que há pouco escurecera por completo.

- Está uma noite linda, não é? – comentei, tentando puxar assunto.

- Não sei. – replicou o moreno, ainda olhando para cima – Parece que vai chover.

- Pelo menos ainda está calmo, não é?

- É. – concordou, parando bem próximo do carro antes de dar a volta nele comigo.

- É um carro é muito bonito.

- Obrigado. Meu pai que emprestou.

- Ah...

- Sirius está me ajudando com as peças para o meu próprio carro. – explicou, abrindo a porta para mim, que sentei e aguardei-o entrar antes de continuar a conversa.

- Vocês estão montando um carro?

- Como você acha que o Sirius conseguiu aquela moto?

- Ganhou num jogo contra os motoqueiros assassinos?

Aquela coisa que o amigo dele chamava de moto era um perigo, mas James engoliu sua opinião e gargalhou da minha. Ele deu partida no carro e ligou o rádio, deixando que eu escolhesse uma estação enquanto seguíamos pela estrada cinzenta e iluminada até o restaurante combinado.

Meu coração acelerava conforme os ponteiros no painel, mas eu continuava calma por fora. Em minha mente, várias perguntas se formavam e a mais inesperada era: James Potter estaria - finalmente - me conquistando?

* * *

**_Your legs are smooth as they graze mine_**

**_We're doing fine, we're doing nothing at all_**

James' POV**_  
_**

Puxei a cadeira e Lily agradeceu o gesto, sentando-se e apanhando o guardanapo para colocá-lo em seu colo. Sentei-me **à** sua frente, abrindo o cardápio e esperando que ela fizesse o mesmo. O garçom se aproximou, rapidamente.

- Desculpe senhores, mas essa mesa não está disponível. – informou o rapaz, num tom calmo.

- Ah, desculpe. – Lily apanhou o pequeno papel dobrado ao lado do vasinho no centro da mesa e me mostrou – Nem percebi esse marcador.

- Sem problemas, senhorita. – replicou, indicando um lugar vago no canto do salão. – Se não se importarem, aquela mesa está disponível.

Observei o lugar que ele apontava e percebi que havia apenas um assento em forma de sofá. Ou seja, nós teríamos que nos sentar lado a lado. A idéia de estar mais próximo de Lily me animou, então logo me levantei para acompanhar o garçom até o local. Parei no lugar, pois a ruiva não parecia muito a favor da idéia.

- Nenhuma mesa com assentos separados? Como essa aqui?

- Sinto muito, mas não esta noite.

- Bem... – ela me olhou, como se pedisse desculpas pelo comentário – É que é mais fácil para conversar, sabe?

- Sei, claro. – concordei, mas pensei que poderia ter feito uma reserva para lugares mais apropriados.

- Se preferirem, temos uma mesa disponível na ala de fumantes. – sugeriu o garçom, educadamente.

- Não, obrigada – recusou a ruiva – Nós ficaremos bem ali mesmo.

Andamos até a mesa, sentando um pouco desajeitados no sofá, que apesar de pequeno, era bastante confortável. Lily sorriu de lado enquanto lia as opções no cardápio, aliviando-me momentaneamente. Informei o meu pedido ao garçom, seguido por ela. Ele acenou positivamente, recolhendo os cardápios e indo em direção ao balcão.

- Ele se esqueceu de oferecer as bebidas... – comentou Lily, tentando disfarçar um resmungo.

- Desculpe, Lily. Eu deveria ter reservado uma mesa. – me ajeitei no assento, ouvindo o som da calça social roçando no sofá e acompanhando a risada abafada da ruiva – Se quiser ir à outro lugar, aposto que eles não começaram a cozinhar ainda.

- Não precisa James. Olha só, lá vem ele. – ela indicou o garçom que novamente se aproximava.

- Posso sugerir uma bebida antes do jantar? Ou um aperitivo?

- O que você prefere, Lily? – decidi deixá-la escolher o que quisesse, para amenizar a falha com as mesas.

- Vinho tinto, por favor.

- Pode trazer duas taças. – informei, apanhando meu guardanapo.

- Certamente.

Observamos o garçom sair antes de recomeçar a conversa. Lily ajeitou o guardanapo sobre seu colo e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, o queixo sobre as mãos.

- Desculpe de novo pela mesa.

- Não precisa, James... – ela deu dois tapinhas na minha coxa, o que me fez arregalar os olhos sem querer. A ruiva recolheu a mão num movimento rápido e pigarreou.

- O vinho daqui é bom? – perguntei rapidamente, para quebrar o gelo.

- O que? Ah... Sim, o vinho é ótimo.

Não trocamos mais nenhuma palavra até o vinho chegar. Lily tomou um gole e eu a acompanhei. Ela deu um pulo no assento de repente e eu quase derrubei o vinho com o susto. Percebi que ela observava o meu joelho, encostado na sua perna. Tentei não corar ao me dar conta da nossa aproximação, mas falhei ao fitar a expressão tímida no rosto da ruiva.

- Pensei que fosse um inseto.

- Ah...

Dava para notar que ela estava encabulada e eu poderia apostar que ela estava pensando de novo sobre como a mesa com assentos separados era melhor do que essa. Eu estava apavorado, pensando em como a ruiva poderia interpretar aquela cena. Com certeza ela me culpava por não termos ido à outro lugar após sermos forçados a sentar lado a lado. Ou não.

Quem sabe ela reconhecesse que aquele simples gesto meu não fora proposital. O fato de ela ainda não ter movido a perna para longe da minha me fez divagar por alguns segundos. Aguardei uma reação da ruiva, sem mover um músculo.

Permanecemos em silêncio um momento e então ela riu. Acompanhei o seu gesto, entendendo o raciocino dela para com aquela situação. Era impossível evitar que algo como aquilo acontecesse, afinal, estávamos sentados no mesmo assento, certo? Bebemos mais um gole de vinho e todo o resto correu bem até o fim do jantar.

* * *

_**My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me**_

_**So won't you kill me, so I die happy**_

_**My heart is yours to fill or burst  
**_

_**To break or bury, or wear as jewelery  
**_

_**Which ever you prefer**_

Lily's POV**  
**

Saímos para uma bela noite de luar, e James colocou o meu casaco, fitando meu rosto quando o observei por cima de suas mãos sobre meus ombros cobertos. Ficamos ali parados, em frente ao restaurante, e aquele pareceu um momento bom o suficiente para um beijo. Eu não sabia o que pensava a respeito de beijar James Potter pela primeira vez, mas definitivamente havia certa ansiedade em minha mente ao divagar sobre isso.

Continuei encarando aqueles olhos castanhos e esperando algum movimento, reação ou palavra. Qualquer coisa, na verdade. De repente me dei conta da nossa proximidade e fiquei imaginando o porquê ele não prosseguia logo com o óbvio. Bem... Talvez não fosse tão óbvio assim. Quer dizer, nós estávamos parados na calçada em frente a um restaurante que sequer tinha mesas com assentos separados.

De repente, eu me vi divagando sobre todas as histórias de primeiro beijos que havia ouvido até aquele momento. Ao contemplar o pôr do sol, nas montanhas, no carro, numa festa, em frente ao portão, em frente à porta da casa... Não. Definitivamente, nenhum em frente a um restaurante.

Eu poderia ser a primeira garota a ser beijada naquele cenário, afinal. Senti-me especial e também um pouco enjoada. Meu estômago estava incomodado com toda aquela expectativa e possibilidades do primeiro beijo com James Potter, em cima da calçada em frente a um restaurante. Então por que ele não beijava logo?

E se ele não tivesse vontade de me beijar? Eu morreria se esse fosse o motivo. Agora eu parecia uma garota boba preocupada demais com rapazes para perceber que, de fato, ele era apenas um rapaz. Quer dizer, havia um milhão deles não é? Obriguei-me a concentrar somente naquele que estava me levando para sair naquela noite. Um encontro romântico no Dia dos Namorados. Era isso mesmo?

James Potter. Você me perturbou tanto tempo com um convite para sair e agora não quer nem me beijar em frente a um restaurante estúpido? Calma, Lily. Pensei, enquanto me dava conta de todas as bobagens absurdas que se passavam por minha mente naqueles poucos segundos em que ele apenas continuava me olhando.

- O que foi? – perguntou, finalmente interrompendo meus pensamentos.

- Nada. Por quê?

- Você está me olhando de forma estranha...

Isso é porque você não me beija logo. Eu segurei essas palavras num sorriso bobo antes de responder a ele.

- Ah é? Nem percebi... – afastei-me dele, andando em direção ao carro. – Vamos então?

- Para onde?

- Sei lá. Para casa… Ou não? Tem algo mais planejado? Bem... Se tiver, você decide para onde vai.

Eu estava tagarelando e sequer sabia sobre o que. Definitivamente, James Potter tinha algum efeito sobre mim e eu não tinha certeza de como ele conseguira fazer aquilo. Se isso era boa ou ruim, bem... Tudo dependia dele.

* * *

_**The words are hushed lets not get busted,**_

_**just lay entwined here undiscovered.**_

James' POV_**  
**_

Por algum motivo, eu sentia que Lily estava um pouco diferente. Eu só não sabia o que havia causado isso. Quer dizer, tudo estava correndo como deveria até agora. Pelo menos, era o que eu achava.

Fui buscá-la na casa dela, conversamos normalmente durante o trajeto até o restaurante, apesar da mesa errada, o jantar foi agradável. Nem dava para acreditar que conseguíamos manter um diálogo em que ela não terminasse com a frase: "Me deixe em paz, Potter." Então por que aquele desânimo?

Aumentei o volume da música romântica no rádio e ouvimos os comentários do locutor sobre o dia mais romântico do ano e algumas declarações dos casais apaixonados que ligavam para a rádio a fim de expressar seu amor eterno pelo namorado, noivo ou marido. Lily mudou a estação e eu apenas continuei dirigindo.

Inesperadamente, uma idéia genial apareceu para mim, na forma de um grande portão negro de ferro. Apertei o breque e ambos fomos para frente e para trás, seguros apenas pelo cinto de segurança. Lily estava boquiaberta quando o carro parou, ela afastou os cabelos para trás e me olhou, numa expressão mista de horror e raiva.

- Por Deus, James. Você quer me matar de susto? – esbravejou ela, olhando para os lados em desespero – O que diabos você está fazendo?

- Desculpa, Lily. Foi o cachorro.

- Que cachorro? Ai meu Deus, ele está bem? – o tom dela mudou de raiva para aflição.

- Está ótimo. – respondi rapidamente, tentando acalmá-la – Felizmente, eu brequei a tempo.

Ela continuou procurando o animal pela estrada, olhando para todos os cantos. Eu me senti um pouco mal pela mentira, mas sabia que ela simpatizaria mais com essa desculpa do que como o real motivo da minha brecada brusca. Quer dizer, garotas adoram quando a gente destrói o carro para salvar um bichinho, não é? Enfim, coloquei a mão em seu ombro e ela me olhou, curiosa.

- Ele está bem mesmo. – observei o portão pela janela do carro do lado dela e apontei – Você já visitou esse parque, Lily?

Ela virou a cabeça para observar o portão, pensou um momento antes de responder.

- Acho que vim aqui quando era criança. Por quê?

- Aposto que nunca o viu a noite.

- Isso é porque ele não abre a noite. – respondeu ela, num tom sarcástico.

- Só para quem tem a chave. – abri o porta-luvas, apanhando o pequeno objeto de metal que procurava. Abri minha porta, em seguida, mas fui impedido de sair pela mão de Lily.

- James, nós não vamos entrar lá agora né? – perguntou a ruiva, num tom elevado e aflito - Quer dizer, e se alguém pegar a gente?

- Shhhh... – pedi, colocando o indicador sobre os lábios - Não se preocupe Lily. Ficaremos bem.

Fui até o portão e olhei ao meu redor com cautela antes de encaixar a chave e abrir o portão somente o suficiente para entrarmos. Voltei para o carro e ignorei o nervosismo de Lily, que continuava olhando para os lados, preocupada. Depois de passar, voltei para fechar o portão antes de continuar a conduzir o veículo pela pequena estrada de terra até um dos gramados próximo aos jardins e lago.

- Tem certeza que é seguro? – sua voz ainda soava receosa, mas eu apenas saí e abri a porta para ela – Não tem segurança ou algo do tipo?

- Ninguém vai pegar a gente, Lily. Pode ficar tranqüila.

Ofereci minha mão, que ela aceitou um tanto relutante. Andamos até a frente do carro e admiramos os jardins e o lago iluminado pelo luar por algum tempo. Ela sequer notou quando eu saí de perto para apanhar uma coisa no porta-malas. Estirei a toalha de mesa em frente ao capô do carro e indiquei para que ela se sentasse. Ela me encarou, intrigada.

- Quando você disse que ninguém vai pegar a gente... Estava muito confiante. – afirmou, cruzando os braços – Quem você já trouxe aqui, hein?

Eu ri da pitada de ciúmes naquela pergunta e ela pareceu mais irritada com a minha reação. Sentei na toalha e encarei seus olhos verdes que pareciam faiscar conforme a lua os iluminava.

- Acredite se quiser, mas eu e os Marotos costumamos fazer piqueniques aqui. – ela não se convenceu – A gente vem depois de uma festa, quando é calmo e não tem ninguém para nos impedir de falar besteir... Bobagens!

- Sei, sei. – novamente, o sarcasmo na voz. Apesar disso, ela sentou-se na toalha, mantendo uma distância segura de mim.

- Olha só, Peter derrubou mostarda nesse canto. E aqui está a mancha do vinho que o Sirius roubou do armário da mãe dele. – ela permaneceu em silêncio – Qual é, Lily? Por que você acha que há uma toalha de mesa manchada abaixo de nós quando poderia ser um cobertor quentinho e confortável?

- Hum... Tem razão. – Ela se deitou, as mãos abaixo na nuca, enquanto observava o céu sem estrelas – Que tal uma música?

Sorri, levantando-me para ligar o som do rádio e abrir as portas para que pudéssemos ouvir enquanto admirávamos a paisagem.

* * *

_**Safe in here from all the stupid questions...**_

_**"Hey did you get some?"**_

_**Man, that is so dumb.**_

Lily's POV_**  
**_

"E para todos os apaixonados de plantão, neste dia tão especial, eu desejo um feliz Dia dos Namorados e aqui está uma canção romântica para vocês..."

- Quantas vezes ele já falou as palavras apaixonados e especial? – resmungou James, imitando a voz nasalada do locutor – Uma canção romântica para vocês, amorecos...

- Perdi a conta – respondi entre risos, enquanto prestava atenção na música melosa, típica de filmes antigos como "Ghost", que tocava agora – E onde estão os seus amigos, hoje?

- Bem, o Peter geralmente sai num encontro às cegas com alguma garota da igreja da avó dele. Se alguma garota conseguiu convencer o Remus a levá-la para sair, eu acredito que Sirius deve estar bolando um plano para sabotá-los.

- Credo! – exclamei, sentindo um pouco mais de simpatia por Remus, que de longe, era o maroto mais sensato - E por que ele faz isso?

- Sei lá... O Pads é meio estranho. – ponderou James, parecendo um pouco inquieto ao responder – Ele sempre sai com várias garotas, mas no Dia dos Namorados, ele sempre acaba sozinho.

- E faz o que?

- Não sei, mas ele sempre diz que esse dia é para se passar com alguém que a gente gosta e não com qualquer uma.

- Ah...

Eu não esperava que a conversa fosse tomar aquele rumo e sinceramente não sabia o que dizer depois. Na verdade, eu desejei não ter começado aquele assunto, então apenas continuei observando o céu e ouvindo James assoviar, tentando acompanhar o ritmo da música que acabou alguns segundos depois. O locutor fez um novo comentário piegas e abriu espaço para alguma declaração dos ouvintes.

"Alguém na linha? ALÔ...?"

"Alô. Consegui Moony! Alô? Alô?"

"Alô, você está na Antena 69. Quem fala?"

"Aqui é Sirius Black..."

James levantou o corpo num pulo e arregalou os olhos para aquela voz que nós tanto conhecíamos.

"Muito bem, Sr. Black. Quem é o seu valentine?"

"Ainda não sei. Estou confuso sobre isso, mas o que eu queria mesmo é avisar o James para me mandar um SMS se tiver se dando bem... Ou um pombo-correio, que é mais romântico né?"

Ouvia-se a risada escandalosa de Sirius, enquanto os sussurros de Remus o repreendiam no fundo. O locutor fazia comentários sobre James e o quão sortudo ele era por ter encontrado alguém naquela noite. Eu estava entre rir e ter dó da expressão no rosto dele, semelhante a de alguém que pode surtar a qualquer momento.

Ele recuperou os movimentos e terminou de se levantar, correndo para dentro do carro e mudando a estação rapidamente. Quando finalmente encontrou algo além do chiado (uma estação de rock), ele voltou para a toalha de mesa, ficando em pé e me encarando, num misto de pavor e arrependimento. Eu sorri para ele, a fim de acalmá-lo.

- Acho que Sirius decidiu sabotar você dessa vez, huh?

* * *

_**Stay quiet, stay near, stay close**_

_**They can't hear, so we can get some.**_

James' POV_**  
**_

- Eu sinto muito. Desculpe. Lamento. – eu nem tinha idéia das palavras formando-se em meus lábios, pois estava ocupado demais formulando planos de vingança contra Padfoot em minha mente.

Era totalmente inesperado, mas notei que Lily não parecia tão brava como achei que ficaria após aquele fiasco. Ela simplesmente deu de ombros e fez algum comentário sobre os garotos serem assim mesmo. Indicou o lugar vazio ao seu lado na toalha e eu voltei e me sentar, ainda atônito. Ficamos em silêncio algum tempo e senti o corpo dela escorregar para perto de mim.

- Hum... Minhas luvas ainda estão com você? – perguntou, esfregando uma mão na outra.

- Ah, sim. – procurei as peças no bolso e entreguei-as para ela, notando o quanto as minhas mãos estavam geladas.

Talvez fosse apenas o nervosismo, pensei. Dali algum tempo eu percebi que realmente estava frio o suficiente para usar luvas, então desejei que tivesse conferido sobre a previsão do tempo antes de sair àquela noite. Isso era apenas mais um dos erros que eu cometi naquela noite. Fiquei pensando sobre os outros enquanto esfregava uma mão na outra e pensava em mil maneiras de recomeçar a conversa com Lily. Um novo pedido de desculpas, quem sabe?

- Lily... – pigarreei, inseguro – Desculpe se as coisas não saíram tão bem... Espero que isso não confirme que você estava certa em recusar todas aquelas vezes que eu te chamei para sair. Porque eu posso compensar por ess...

Ela colocou a palma enluvada em minha boca e sorriu para mim, o que me fez sentir levemente aliviado.

- Fique calmo... – sua palma escorregou para minha bochecha – Está tudo indo muito bem até agora.

Ficamos nos olhando em silêncio e eu tive a estranha sensação de que minhas bochechas queimavam sob a palma dela. Arrisquei um toque, levando minha mão aos cabelos dela e ajeitando-os atrás da orelha. Ela se encolheu, incomodada.

- O que foi?

- A sua mão está gelada.

Afastei-me involuntariamente, como se eu fosse responsável por todo aquele frio. Comentei algo sobre ter esquecido as luvas e ela acenou com a cabeça em resposta, escorregando para perto e tirando uma das luvas. Pegou a minha mão, tentando encaixar a peça nos meus dedos, mas eram grandes demais. A luva ficou meio frouxa por não ter cabido completamente, mas Lily não se importou, deitando-se novamente enquanto segurava a minha outra mão, aquecendo-a com a sua.

- Pronto. – disse, voltando a observar o céu – Melhor assim?

Deitei-me também, ao som da melodia bem agitada da estação de rock e escondi o largo sorriso dela antes de responder.

- Melhor impossível.

- Acho que nada mais pode atrapalhar, né? – perguntou a ruiva, entre risos – Quer dizer, nada além dessa música...

- Se o Sirius não instalou nenhuma escuta no carro, acho que estamos bem – ela me olhou, confusa e preocupada – Brincadeirinha...

* * *

_**My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me**_

_**So won't you kill me, so I die happy**_

_**My heart is yours to fill or burst**_

_**To break or bury, or wear as jewelery**_

_**Which ever you prefer**_

Lily's POV**  
**

Lá estava novamente, um momento perfeito para James Potter virar o corpo de lado, apoiar o cotovelo na toalha de mesa e inclinar a cabeça para me beijar. Porém, como era de se esperar, ele apenas continuou olhando para o céu e assoviando no ritmo do heavy metal que a rádio tocava agora.

Músicas como essa deveriam ser proibidas nesse dia. Afinal, tudo deveria ser bonito e romântico nessa data. Flores, caixas de chocolate em forma de coração, ursinhos de pelúcia gigantes, ramalhete de flores... Essa era a imagem que eu tinha do Dia dos Namorados, e Potter sequer pensou em comprar um presente para mim. Talvez ele se achasse bom o suficiente para ser o presente. Humpf. Metido.

É, talvez fosse melhor ele permanecer onde estava.

Acho que nem queria mais que ele me beijasse. Já havia desperdiçado tantos momentos perfeitos. Não que estar deitada em uma toalha de mesa manchada, num parque sombrio e deserto, temendo ser pega a qualquer segundo fosse o melhor lugar para ser beijada, mas deveria estar, pelo menos, no top cinco dos lugares em que ele pretendia fazer isso. Juntamente ao "em cima da calçada em frente ao restaurante".

Mas por que toda essa neura em relação ao beijo inexistente? Há muitos casais que esperam até o segundo encontro antes de trocar seus fluídos, e não é por isso que o primeiro deixa de ser especial. Tudo acaba bem o casal continua junto. Mas espera? Eu queria ficar mesmo com James Potter? Para valer? Como namorados?

Pelo amor de Deus, eu tinha que parar de pensar em bobagens enquanto esperava por aquele beijo que jamais viria. Essa situação era totalmente inesperada para mim. Normalmente eu apenas pensava sobre o que faria ao voltar para casa, e se tinha alguma prova para qual eu deveria estar estudando no momento do encontro. O pior era que dessa vez não tinha nada. Nadinha mesmo.

Então eu simplesmente aceitei. Estava presa com aquelas possibilidades incômodas de primeiros beijos em cima da toalha de mesa no parque deserto sob o luar.

- Lily?

- O que?

- Eu pensei em te comprar um presente para esta noite, mas achei que forçaria muito a barra...

- Ah – fiquei arrependida de pelo menos 50% dos meus pensamentos anteriores.

Apesar de tudo, Potter tinha pensado em me comprar alguma coisa e no final das contas, agradeci por ele não ter feito. Quer dizer, eu mesma não havia comprado nada. Continuei fitando seus olhos castanhos, num diálogo silencioso e agradável. Ele apanhou algo no bolso interno do casaco um pingente pequeno brilhou na altura dos meus olhos.

- Era da minha avó – informou-me, balançando o fino cordão prateado no ar. – Você gosta?

- Ah não, James. Quer dizer... Eu gosto, mas não trouxe nada para você. Não é justo.

O pingente pequenino era no formato de um coração e James pareceu desanimado que eu tivesse recusado. Senti-me muito mal, como se estivesse rejeitando o coração dele, o que literalmente, era verdade. Sorri para o presente, tocando o pequeno cordão e afastando os cabelos para que ele colocasse o calor em meu pescoço.

- É lindo, James. – falei encabulada – Obrigada e desculpe não poder retribuir...

- Temos tempo ainda...

Mas antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que ele quis dizer com aquela frase, eu senti vários pingos de chuva acertando minha cabeça. Levantamos rapidamente, olhando um para o outro sem dizer nada. Um beijo na chuva? Não. Era clichê demais. Corri para dentro do carro e vi James me imitar logo depois de recolher a toalha de mesa, que ele jogou de qualquer jeito no banco de trás.

- Que tal irmos agora? – sugeriu James, animadamente.

- É... – concordei, apesar de estar um pouco contrariada com a idéia – Você decide.

* * *

_**Hands down this is the best date I can ever remember**_

_**I'll always remember the sound of the stereo**_

_**The dim of the soft lights, the scent of your hair**_

_**That you twirled in your fingers**_

James' POV_**  
**_

Apesar daquele último empecilho em nossa noite, eu me sentia muito bem pelo resultado final da equação: Lily + James + Encontro. Eu sequer podia recordar a época em que tudo o que eu pensava era na segunda opção do que fazer no sábado à noite se Lily não aceitasse o meu convite. O que acontecia com muita freqüência, devo acrescentar.

Do meu ponto de vista, aquela era apenas a primeira de muitas outras oportunidades que eu teria de levar Lily para sair. Sorri animado, tentando marcar esse momento em minha mente, enquanto ouvia a música agitada no rádio. Estiquei o braço para mudar a estação e encontrei novamente a Antena 69, que continuava a tocar músicas românticas em homenagem à data e aos casais apaixonados.

Pensei se era seguro deixar nessa estação e algo me distraiu completamente desse dilema. O carro começou a emitir ruídos estranhos e ir para frente em vários movimentos rápidos e bruscos, desobedecendo ao meu pé sobre o acelerador. Com pequenos solavancos, o carro foi parando no meio do caminho e meu coração parecia acompanhar, ainda que eu estivesse ocupado virando o volante para ficar mais próximo da calçada.

- O que houve? – perguntei, desesperado. – Caramba! – dei a partida e nada. Tentei várias vezes, mas o carro simplesmente não dava sinal algum de vida. Fiquei sem ação um momento, cogitando sair na chuva para levantar o capô e verificar o que havia de errado. Ou apenas dar chutes contínuos naquela lata velha.

- Será que acabou a bateria? – sugeriu Lily, calmamente. – Quero dizer, a gente deixou o rádio ligado tempo o suficiente para essa possibilidade?

- Não sei. Talvez. – continuei tentando ligar o carro, mas logo percebi que era inútil. Encostei a cabeça no volante, derrotado e resmunguei algo sobre o universo estar contra mim. Senti a mão enluvada de Lily em meu ombro, virei o rosto para ela e vi que ainda sustentava uma expressão calma, o que era totalmente inesperado.

- Vamos esperar um pouco. – disse - Quando a chuva diminuir, a gente pode ir caminhando, afinal, faltam apenas três quarteirões até a minha casa.

- Parece que algo podia atrapalhar, sim, o resto dessa noite. – admiti, tentando encontrar uma resposta para todas as falhas imprevisíveis em nosso encontro – Esse algo se chama James Potter.

- Quer parar com isso? – ela deu um tapa em meu peito, mais para me fazer prestar atenção do que para me machucar. – Eu não estou reconhecendo você. Onde está aquele Potter convencido e seguro com quem eu estava acostumada?

- Eu pensei que você odiasse esse Potter metido.

- Bem... – ela corou levemente, enrolando os dedos nas pontas dos cabelos. – Ele não é tão ruim assim.

E então, inesperadamente, ela deitou a cabeça no meu ombro e tirou as chaves da ignição, colocando-as no porta copos no meio dos bancos. Decidi que era melhor esquecer toda aquela história de azar e me concentrar em guardar a lembrança dos cabelos de Lily esparramados nos meus ombros. Uma fragrância doce frutas preencheu os meus pulmões conforme eu respirava e, então, eu sorri para os pingos de chuva chocando-se contra o pára-brisa.

* * *

_**And the time on the clock when we realized it was so late**_

_**And this walk that we shared together**_

_**The streets were wet and the gate was locked**_

_**So I jumped it and let you in**_

Lily's POV_**  
**_

Abri os olhos e me deparei com um vidro grande e completamente embaçado, assim como o restante das janelas do carro. Olhei para os lados e notei a cabeça de James pendendo para frente do encosto do banco, seus olhos fechados. Bocejei, me dando conta de que também havia cochilado durante o encontro. Percebendo que a chuva cessara, eu pigarreei e James abriu os olhos, confuso e assustado.

- Ah? O quê?

- A chuva parou... – ele se espreguiçou no banco, levantando os braços e esfregando o rosto inchado. Foi quando eu notei os ponteiros em seu relógio de pulso. – MEU DEUS DO CÉU E NOSSA SENHORA! JÁ SÃO TRÊS DA MANHÃ!

Peguei o pulso dele, trazendo-o mais perto do meu rosto e vendo claramente que havia visto o horário correto. Comecei a me desesperar, procurando a minha bolsa enquanto ajeitava o casaco sobre os ombros. Olhei no assento traseiro, mas depois me lembrei de que não havia trazido bolsa nenhuma. James me observava com um olhar confuso, mas me seguiu quando eu quase pulei alucinada para fora do carro.

- Calma, Lily! – pediu o moreno, correndo atrás de mim quando eu comecei a caminhar em direção à minha casa.

- Meu pai vai me matar, tenho certeza. – aleguei, pisando firme conforme acelerava o passo, com James em meus calcanhares.

- Não pode ser tão ruim assim... – disse, tentando me acalmar.

O meu próximo comentário foi interrompido quando eu escorreguei na calçada molhada, quase caindo, mas sendo salva por James no último segundo. Ele segurou minha cintura com uma das mãos e agarrou meu braço, puxando-me para cima num movimento rápido. Só então notei que havia várias poças devido à chuva e que talvez fosse melhor andar devagar.

- Que tal ir com calma agora? – sugeriu, oferecendo sua mão.

- Certo. Obrigada.

Caminhamos pela rua deserta - pois a calçada tinha mais poças do que o normal – em silêncio, apenas sentindo a brisa suave e gelada da madrugada, enquanto nossas mãos continuavam entrelaçadas. Em poucos minutos, estávamos em frente ao portão da minha casa. Relutei em soltar a mão dele, mas precisava dela para abrir o portão. Foi quando percebi.

- Oh, droga. Eu não acredito que fiz isso.

- O que foi?

- Esqueci de colocar a chave do portão no meu chaveiro.

- Então… - ele puxou as minhas chaves do bolso dele. – Isso aqui abre...

- Só a porta da frente. – completei, desanimada - E o pior de tudo é que a minha chave está logo ali, embaixo daquele vaso azul. – apontei o objeto ao lado do batente.

- E se...? – me virei para encará-lo e notei um daqueles sorrisos estranhos enquanto ele recolocava as chaves no bolso. Reconheci-o quase imediatamente. Era como ele ficava antes de aprontar alguma confusão com os demais marotos.

Antes que eu pudesse impedi-lo, ele já estava escalando o muro de dois metros e meio. Se eu não estivesse tão preocupada pensando nas trepadeiras recém cultivadas pela minha mãe, eu poderia ter pensado facilmente em uma solução que não envolvesse nada perigoso.

Tarde demais. Ele já me encarava por entre as grades com aquele ar de "eu sou o máximo" e dessa vez, eu até poderia concordar com ele. Em silêncio. James foi até o vaso e apanhou a chave, usando-a para destrancar o portão e fazendo uma reverência exagerada quando eu passei por ele ao entrar.

- Você é um palhaço mesmo, Potter. – falei e continuamos caminhando até a porta da entrada.

Era o fim do nosso encontro, mas eu sentia que ainda faltava alguma coisa e se ele não fosse capaz disso, eu mesma faria. Será que eu teria coragem?

* * *

**And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist**

**And you kissed me like you meant it**

**And I knew, that you meant it**

**That you meant it, that you meant it  
**

**And I knew that you meant it, that you meant it.**

James' POV**  
**

- Então… - retomei quando chegamos à porta. – Acho que "boa noite" é apropriado, né?

- Mas e você? Não vai querer a carona do meu pai? – relembrou a ruiva, um pouco relutante.

- Pode deixar. – eu apanhei o celular no bolso e mostrei a ela – Vou ligar para o Sirius e esperá-lo no carro. Se ele não conseguir descobrir o que houve, volto na garupa de moto dele.

- Tem certeza? – agora ela parecia mais preocupada.

- Não se preocupe comigo. É até melhor, pois você pode arriscar entrar na surdina e evitar uma bronca do seu pai, que com certeza, deve estar dormindo.

- É. – ela observou as luzes apagadas através das janelas. – Suponho que poderei ser salva, no final das contas. Se a Petúnia não ficou acordada para me delatar...

- Vamos torcer para que não. – sugeri, cruzando os dedos das duas mãos.

Ela me fitou, com aquela expressão estranha. A mesma de depois do restaurante e de antes da chuva. Eu gostaria muito de divagar sobre o que ela significava, mas estava um pouco ocupado pensando qual era a melhor forma de proceder a partir dali. O grand finale acabara de chegar e por acaso, ele me atingira como um grande balde de água fria.

Ali estava, o momento certo para o primeiro beijo entre Lily e eu. Como eu poderia seguir adiante se meus braços e pernas pareciam ter congelado no lugar? Essa sensação era totalmente inesperada para mim, porque eu já havia feito isso pelo menos... Bem, algumas vezes. Naquele momento eu não conseguia recordar nenhuma delas.

- Hum... Acho que preciso das chaves no seu bolso – disse a ruiva e desviou o olhar, fitando os próprios pés.

Eu senti que acabara de estragar a minha única chance do primeiro beijo com Lily, bem ali, na frente da porta da casa dela. O lugar ideal para essas coisas acontecerem. Porém, entretanto, contudo, todavia, ela me salvou no último momento. Aproximou-se de repente, colocando uma mão em cada bolso a fim de encontrar as chaves que eu guardava.

Era isso. Ela estava próxima o suficiente para que eu apenas inclinasse a cabeça e a beijasse. Concentrei-me num ponto acima dos olhos dela, tentando disfarçar as demais sensações em relação as suas mãos que agora estavam bem próximas à minha virilha. Respirei fundo e me preparei, mas Lily foi mais rápida e no segundo seguinte, eu estava de olhos arregalados, enquanto sentia os lábios quentes dela sobre os meus.

Fora inesperado, porém extremamente magnífico. Os lábios da ruiva eram macios e pareciam se encaixar perfeitamente nos meus, como num quebra-cabeça. Aqueles de mil peças, em que o momento em que você encaixa a última, você vai às alturas de tanta felicidade. Toda a paciência e tempo investido não fora em vão e aquele desenho sem graça da caixa passa a ser uma paisagem perfeita, construída por mil pedaços diferentes que se completam.

Fora imprevisível, entretanto muito mais do que satisfatório. Quando eu finalmente recuperei os movimentos, abracei a cintura dela, deixando espaço o suficiente para ela escorregar as mãos dos bolsos até meus ombros, subindo pelo meu pescoço e permanecendo ali algum tempo. Puxei-a para mais perto, sentindo o calor do seu corpo, ainda que através dos nossos casacos e demais camadas de tecido. Ela sorriu levemente sem afastar os lábios e eu subi as mãos de sua cintura até a nuca, entrelaçando meus dedos nos cabelos espessos dela antes de segurar seu rosto, vendo-o se afastar devagar e calmamente.

Fora inesperado que ela tivesse roubado aquele beijo, e não eu, como deveria ter acontecido. Apesar disso, não senti vergonha de admitir que gostaria de repetir a dose. Fitei o rosto corado dela e esperei até ambos tivessem recuperado um pouco do fôlego antes de puxá-la para uma nova onda de sensações maravilhosas. O segundo beijo fora tão bom quanto o primeiro e quando finalmente nos afastamos, ofegantes, eu percebi que toda aquela noite fora especial, apesar de todas as ocorrências imprevistas.

O primeiro convite para sair que ela aceitou. O primeiro encontro. O primeiro Dia dos Namorados com alguém que realmente eu gostava. O primeiro beijo com Lily Evans. Tinha esperanças de que ela fosse também a minha primeira namorada e provavelmente meu primeiro (e talvez único) amor.

Agora eu sabia exatamente o que sentia por ela e, após aquele beijo roubado, eu tinha certeza que Lily não recusaria um novo convite para um encontro comigo.

* * *

_**the end**_

_**

* * *

**__Gostou? Odiou? Review__?**  
**_


End file.
